dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr. Dino
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr. Dino page. Please read the Dinosaur King Wikia Rules before editing any further. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 01:21, August 19, 2011 Okay. How about IE? Can you upload now? --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 01:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :The thing is, is that if I already have images for them (that are larger), I don't need the ones on the kyoryu-king site. Also, again, don't upload duplicates of images; if we already have a card image, you don't need to upload another one. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 13:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I got them from the site I usually go on. BTW, I'm DinoQueen13, this is my account on Mozilla Firefox. --Nozumu-sama 14:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Neither. They're just part of the normal page, and that is all. There is no need for a redirect or a new page. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 23:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) It's an auto message, and I'm the only Administrator it (the auto-welcome) recognizes, apparently. -- [[User:Nozumu-sama|Don't run, accept your errors, the truths, the lies]] 01:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Only occasionally. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 13:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I don't think so. Do you mean the actual dinosaur name, or the nicknames? --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 16:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Nah. We're going with the scientific names, which are *technically* universal. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 16:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing I have other Wikis that I work at. And frankly, I'm losing interest in Dinosaur King. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Biting Wind The card image is already uploaded. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Warning The images that you uploaded are irrelevant to the series; yes, they're dinosaurs, but they're not from Dinosaur King. The only images that are not from Dinosaur King are images of the skeletons. Also, I have a specific format set up for the pages. The height and weight are not included because they vary. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 21:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC)